You and I
by fullmetal112
Summary: Envy Youngblood and Edward Elric have never met until one the two were in the middle of shopping for a new School Year. Envy's 17, in 11th grade, Ed's 15, in 11th grade because he has an IQ higher than average. What journey awaits these two in the future? (Story contains Shounen-Ai level yaoi.)
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Train

You and I (FanFiction)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but if I did, who knows how the story would go? Hahaha!

Caution to some readers: this is a yaoi FanFiction, involving Envy x Ed. So, if you don't like yaoi, please turn back now. (Shounen ai level yaoi to be exact.) Other than that, I hope you readers enjoy this FanFiction.

Just a note: Each chapter will take place from either Envy's view or Ed's view, or even occasionally another character's view, just wanted to say that before the story started.

Chapter 1: Crazy Train (Envy's POV)

"The weekend before school. Why does summer have to go by so fast?!" I sigh in disappointment.

"Oh well. I guess I should at least make it last." I say while grabbing a can of Root Beer and take a sip of it.

"Envy!" I hear a voice calling me. I shrug it off, and turn the TV onto the DVR to see if there's at least one good show recorded. But then, I hear that same voice yelling at me.

"Envy! Stop pretending you can't hear me and come down here!" The voice belongs to my stingy, alcoholic, and very greedy uncle, ahem, Greed.

"What do you want, Greed?" I yell back while flipping through the list of recordings.

"Just come here, something arrived for you in the mail." He says.

"Was there any reason you needed to yell?" I ask while walking downstairs.

"You didn't respond the first time. Come on, Envy. At least listen to reason." He answers.

"Says the greedy bastard." I mumble, now in the room.

"What did you say?" He questions.

"Nothing, nothing!" I say in defense.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, here's your package." He says, handing to me a box that says, "Central Mental Institution: To Envy Youngblood, From Dante."

"Not her again." I say annoyed. "Why the hell does she keep sending me things?!"

I open the box to find a note in it, which says, "Envy, I swear, once I get out of this asylum, you and your brother are next. Don't think the two of you are safe.-Mom."

I crumble up the note, throw it in the trash, I mean, I always receive calls from her, and she never arrives here, so it doesn't make a difference. So, I go back upstairs to my room, and see my younger brother, Wrath, watching one of his stupid DVDs on MY TV in MY ROOM!

"Wrath! What are you doing in my room?!" I snap.

"Just watching a movie, what's wrong with that?" He says.

"Why can't you watch it in your room?" I ask, clearly frustrated.

"My TV's not as big as yours, you know that, Envy!" He says.

"Just. Get. The. Bloody Hell. Out." I say while walking closer and closer to Wrath, and as I get to him, he gets up, and runs out the door before I can do anything.

"At least I can take a nap now." I say in my head. "But, it's too bad summer's almost over."

Well, everyone, that was chapter one. Lust and Sloth (The 2003 anime version) will appear, but a bit later. Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I wanted to show a bit of Envy's home life first, and next up will be Ed's home life in the next chapter. After that, we're bringing the characters to school, oh yeah. By the way, I probably will post these chapters every week, unless I'm on a vacation, which I'll mention in the chapter the week before I go on it. One more thing, this story takes place in a fictional city called Central City in Massachusetts. Anyway, see you guys next week, and I hope that this will turn out good for you guys. If you have any suggestions for what should happen in future chapters, or questions, feel free to ask, or write a review with your suggestions. Until next time, take it easy, and enjoy a cookie.


	2. Chapter 2: From Dusk to Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own the creative rights of the Fullmetal Alchemist series, that's the most that can be said about it...

So, before we start off this chapter, I want to thank the people who are so far following this story. I do have more FanFictions in store for the future, but that's for discussion for another day, but I will keep this story going until I feel it's had enough details in it, no more major events, you know, all that stuff. That means the story will keep going on until the end. So, anyway, this chapter takes place the day after the previous one, so, I thought that was worth noting.

Now, without any delay, here's the next chapter, I hope that you readers enjoy it.

Note: Each chapter will have a different name, and the name of the character whose view the story is coming from, I just wanted to mention that.

* * *

Chapter 2: From Dusk to Dawn (Ed's POV)

"Bbbbrrrriiinnnnnggggg!" Goes my Alarm Clock, only to wake me up from a nice sleep.

I turn it off, get out of bed, and walk to my kitchen, and make myself some toast. I stand by the counter, thinking, "I hope mom gets better soon."

Al, my brother, and I, we live in a different situation compared to other families in our area. My father is a lawyer, which makes him busy most of the time, so he can only supply us with money when he returns from work for about three days.

As for my mom, she's in a coma, how it happened is beyond me, but I can only hope she wakes up soon.

As I think, Al is walking towards me, and says, "Good morning, Big Brother."

"Good morning, Al." I say.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Well, recently, you've been acting a bit weird, you know, since mom went into that coma and all..." He states concerned.

It's tough, yeah, but I need to act strong, for my brother. What to say? Hm...I know!

"Al, it's okay. I'm fine, really." I say with a fake smile.

Al smiles back and says, "If you say so. Ed! Tomorrow's the first day of school!"

"So?" I shrug.

"So, remember what we discussed yesterday, we need to go to the store and get some extra school supplies!"

He states, grabbing a slice of cheese.

"Oh, right. Where do you want to go?" I ask, eating my toast.

"How about we go to that new supermarket, Chopper's Marker?" He asks.

"You mean the one run by that mad man, Barry?!" I ask, almost yelling.

"That's just a rumour, it's never been proven that he killed anyone." He states wisely.

"I don't want to take any chances..." I say quietly.

Al sighs and says, "Fine, how about we go to the Central Mall?"

"That sounds much better, Al." I say relieved.

"Okay, grab your bus pass in an hour, Ed. That's when we'll go." He states.

"Right." I say.

An hour and a half later...

We got to the mall by bus, I mean I can't drive, I'm only 15 and Al's only 14 so, we have bus passes, given to us by our father.

"So, I'm going to get some new clothes, Big brother. If you need me, look at Jay's Clothes Department, okay?"Says Al.

"Okay. I'll be in Target getting some school supplies and maybe a candy bar." I say.

"Okay, see you in 30 minutes!" He says, and walks away towards Jay's.

* * *

Well, I'm ending this chapter here. We're going to Envy's point of view in the next chapter and he'll tell you what's going on through his view again.

By the way, I'm sorry for the delay on posting this chapter, school can get in my way. So, to make up for it, I'll post two chapters per week. One on Wednesday, and one on Saturday! I promise! Until this Saturday, here's a gift, a fresh plate of brownies!

So, see ya readers again Saturday, and I hope you are enjoying this story so far, and I will keep my promise! Take care, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3: An Interesting Mall Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do enjoy writing this FanFiction.

So, here's what's been going on, School's getting in my way, damn it! Anyway...here's a small skit based on me trying to come up with ideas for the chapter:

Me: Maybe Envy should...

Envy: Wait, I have an idea for you!

Me: What is it?

Envy: *whispers*

Me: Ah! I might do that! Nice idea, Envy!

Envy: I know!

Edward: *walking in* Hey? What's going on? Did I miss anything?

Me and Envy: *laughing* Nothing, nothing!

Edward: What's so funny?

Envy: Would you like to know, Shorty?

Edward: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVEN A CHICKEN EGG CAN CRUSH HIM!

Me: He didn't say that, Ed...

Anyway, here's the chapter, and as always, I hope you guys like it!

* * *

Chapter 3: An "Interesting" Mall Day

"It's Sunday, just getting up. Damn, one more day till school. Oh well, I'll make this day last, maybe I'll go to the mall." I think to myself.

"Better not tell Wrath about it..." I mumble.

"Tell me about what?" He says, with a confused look on his face, while walking into my room.

"Nothing, nothing!" I say, trying to hide what I was saying to myself.

"C'mon, tell me! Tell me!" He begs.

"I didn't say anything!" I yell. "Now, please leave me alone, kid!"

"Okay! Fine! I'm going!" He says, walking away.

"I guess I should get dressed before I go..." I think to myself as I grab a pair of jeans, boots, a black tank top, a pair of mu fingerless gloves, put on my headband, and grab my wallet.

"Now, to sneak out...hm...ah! I know! The window!" I whisper to myself while opening my window, and jumping out of it. At least it's on the first floor, and at least I'm double-jointed!

"Now, off to the mall!" I mumble so that Wrath can't hear me.

-50 minutes later-

So, I had to walk to the Central Mall. It's a long story. Hell, I don't even have a bus pass. Eh, at least it's good exercise. So, as I walk into the food court and walk around, I find these two other boys, one with short dirty blonde hair, wearing black pants, and a white t-shirt, and the other is shorter, with long blonde hair in a braid, wearing a red and black hoodie, black leather pants, and black boots.

"Man, the short one sure is cute." I whisper to myself.

As I walk closer to him, he and the other boy walk in opposite directions. "The shorty's walking towards Target! I guess I can follow him. Not like I have anything better to do..." I mumble, while following the long haired blonde.

After a minute of walking around behind him and hiding when he looks back, I tap his shoulder and say, "Hi!"

"Um...hi." He says. "Have we met before?"

"Nope, but, you are pretty cute, Shorty." I say in response.

He stands in place and blushes.

"What?" I ask.

"Could you please not call me that, especially in here." He whispers and still is blushing.

"Fine, but I need to call you something!" I state.

"My name's Ed." He says, walking to the video game section of the store.

"What about you? What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm Envy. Envy Youngblood." I say.

"Ah, I've heard of Greed Youngblood, he's one of the richest men in Central City, are you two related?" He asks. "I'm his nephew, hell, I live with him. He can be a bit annoying." I state, walking next to the Blonde shorty, Ed.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have to go, Envy. See you around." He says, walking away.

"See ya, Chibi!" I shout politely, and he twitches as I say the "magic" word.

"Man, he sure is something else. I like him!" I think to myself. "Now, to get back home...or maybe I'll visit the Baker twins, Alex and Christine. Visit the twins!" Now, to go and walk to the food court and leave.

* * *

Alright! That was Chapter 3! Let me mention something, Alex Baker and Christine Baker are two original characters who will be used a bit later, so I thought I'd mention that. And also, sorry about miss my deadline last week, but I've been trying to think of ideas for this chapter. Anyway!

-Next time on You and I, it's the first day of school, Envy and Ed find out they share most of the same classes, but, what happens in the full chapter? Find out next time!-

So, the next chapter's going to at times switch from either Ed or Envy's POV, you know, to see how that works. So, I'll see you guys again Saturday! I look forward to writing it! Until then, Yinger hinger dinger!


	4. Chapter 4: The School Year Begins

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist.

So, as mentioned, this chapter will change POVs from time to time. Some points will be from Ed's view, while some other points will be from Envy's view, so this may be an occasional thing, for the two characters' POVs being in the same chapter.

Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

(So, we'll be starting off at where we last were, Ed was leaving Target, Envy shouts See ya, Chibi, and yeah! Now, from Ed's POV as he's leaving Target!)

* * *

Chapter 4: The School Year Begins...

"See ya, Chibi!" Yells Envy. I twitch. "Dammit! I hate being called short! Hold it together, Ed, you can do it." I think to myself while I walk out of Target and to Jay's to wait for Al.

"Envy called me cute...does he mean that, or was he just teasing me? Damn! I am so confused!" I think to myself.

"Brother." I hear a familiar voice, it's Al with a few bags of clothes. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No, no. It's nothing." I say, not telling him about Envy. We may be close, but even I have my secrets that he doesn't know about.

"Okay, do you want to get something for lunch here?" He asks.

"Sure, why not?" I state.

-That night-

"I guess it's time to go to bed." I say while yawning, then all of a sudden, I hear the phone ring.

"Al, I'll..." I try to say, but he already answered the phone.

"Ed, it's for you." He says.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Hold on." He tells me and asks the person on the phone. "They say their name is Envy."

"Wha...okay." I say, picking up the phone.

"Hello?" I say confused.

"Hey, Chibi!" He says, with excitement in his voice. "How are things going?" He asks.

He said it again! "Um...how'd you get this number?" I ask.

"I have my sources." He states mysteriously.

"Right...so, why'd you call me?" I ask, confused.

"C'mon, can't I just get to know you? That's all I want." He asks, almost begging.

"Later, I was about to go to sleep..."

I state.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you at school." He says.

"Wait, you go to Central High School? I never saw you around there." I say, I can't hang up right now, I need some answers!

"Well, it's my first year, so I'm pretty much am new." He says.

"...Which grade?" I ask.

"11th." He says

"Looks like we're in the same grade..." I state.

"Hold on sec, Chibi, how old are you?" He asks. (Chibi?! Why does he keep calling me that?!)

"15." I say.

"Aren't you supposed to be in 10th grade?" He asks.

"I skipped a grade, I apparently am one of the best students in the school, so, that's why." I state.

"I see...I'm 17, I was held back a few years ago." He says.

"Envy, I really want to go to bed." I say anxiously.

"All right, Chibi. Good night." He says before hanging up. Al walks up to me from the kitchen.

"Ed, did you make a new friend?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"He's not exactly my friend...I just met him today. Now, can I at least go to bed?" I say.

"Okay, I was just asking. Night, Brother." He says.

"Night, Al." I say, walking back to my room, get into bed, and I close my eyes, and drift into sleep.

-The Next Day- (Envy's POV)

"All I see is darkness. I'm tied up, arms, legs, hands, everything. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Oh no! Not her again!" I think to myself, seeing my mother, Dante walking slowly towards me, holding a knife, and yelling, "You are a disgrace to me! That's why your father left us! It's all your fault! "

"Oh no! No! No! NNNOOO!" I yell at the top of my lungs, waking up, open my eyes, and then suddenly realizing that I was remembering a really horrible part of my past.

"Envy?" Wrath asks, walking into my room.

"Wrath...Mom isn't here, is she?" I ask. Kinda embarrassing to ask, but I need to know!

"No, she's still at 'Looneyville' as you call it." He says.

"Good! I hope she stays there until her pathetic life ends!" I say, relieved.

"Anyway, Envy, are you all right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Bad dream?" He asks seriously.

"Yep. Hey, what time is it, anyway?" I ask him.

"It's 2:00 AM." He says, looking at the clock in his room next door.

"That early? Eh, oh well. Wrath, you can go back to bed. I, on the other hand can't get back to sleep. I don't want to..." I say.

"But..." He says.

"Trust me, you need more sleep than I do. Just go back to bed." I state, grabbing my iPod to listen to music, and perhaps write a story to pass the time.

"Okay. See ya in the morning, Envy!" He says, closing my door, while walking back to his room.

"I wonder what Chibi is into..." I think to myself, selecting the song Crazy Train.

-6:30 AM, The First Day Of School- (Still Envy's POV)

"And he was never heard from again." I type on my iPod, finishing up my newest Horror Story. "Just finished...well, I guess that I could grab some breakfast, hell, I need to be at school by 7:45

AM." I think to myself, going downstairs to the kitchen, seeing Uncle Greed sitting on the couch, watching the News.

"Envy." That greedy bastard says.

"What?" I ask in response.

"You'd better not skip school today! I have the day off you know, and I'll be here all day, so you're just better off going to the school I pay for you to go to." He says.

"Okay, okay. Besides, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, I actually do want to go!" I say enthusiastically.

"Wha...?" He says, confused, clearing his throat. "Ahm! Um...okay. D...did you meet someone that you like recently?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I say in a mocking tone.

"Well, anyways just get ready, Envy."

He says.

"Okay." I respond, grabbing a package of chocolate pop-tarts, go to my room, get changed into a pair of jeans, a black tank-top, a hoodie, put a pair of socks on, put on a pair of white boots, and put my headband on.

"Wrath!" I yell into my brother's room.

"What?" He asks while yawning.

"Come on, get up, we need to get going soon." I say, opening up the package of pop-tarts, eating one of the two.

"Give me a minute." He responds tiredly.

"Okay, just move quick, we need to go in 10 minutes." I say, looking at Wrath's clock.

"Fine, fine! Just hurry, kid." I say, closing his door, and walking to the kitchen, finishing the first pop-tart.

"I can't wait to see Chibi!" I say in my head, starting my second pop-tart.

-6:45 AM- (Ed's POV)

My alarm clock goes off, waking me up. "First day of school. I guess I'll tell Ling and Russell about vacation, minus meeting Envy." I think to myself.

Russell and I have known each other since we were kids, he can be annoying at times, but he is trust worthy. Ling is a student who was born and raised in Japan most of his life, but he moved to America three years back with his mom, step-father, and step-sister, Lan Fan. Anyway, I get out of bed, go to the shower, and quickly wash myself.

After my shower, I get dressed in a pair of black pants, a white under-shirt, a red sweater, and put on my leather boots.

Then I put my hair into a braid, and go down stairs to have a quick breakfast, a bagel!

"Brother?" Al calls from the living room.

"Yes, Al?" I respond.

"I made your lunch before you woke up, it's in the fridge, so don't forget it!" He says.

"Okay, got it. Thanks, Al." I say politely.

"No problem, see you later, Ed." He says, going to the next room to use his computer.

You see, Al uses an online school, I mean, my father can only afford to send one of us to a normal school, and he used some of the remaining money to let Al use an online learning program.

So, I quickly eat my bagel with my prosthetic right arm.

"Okay, gotta grab a pair of gloves, then I'll walk to the bus stop." I think to myself, as I quickly grab a pair of white gloves, put them on, and walk through the door.

-7:41 AM- (Third Person POV)

Ed had stopped by the main office of Central High in order to find out who was his homeroom teacher, only to find out it was Izumi Curtis, the history teacher for the Juniors.

Ed hesitated for a few minutes, thinking about what people have said about Mrs. Curtis, but only to shake it off, he went to his homeroom classroom, took a seat, and thought to himself for a few minutes, about his mother, about her cancer, then he heard the seat next to him being taken. Then, all of a sudden, he felt a poke on his shoulder, he ignored the first poke, until three more pokes later, he looked to the source of the poking, which was Envy Youngblood of all people.

"Hey, Chibi!" Envy said, obviously excited to see the short blonde.

"What do you want, Envy?" Ed asked.

"I only want to know your schedule." Envy stated innocently.

"Okay, here it is." Ed said, handing his schedule to Envy.

Envy studied the schedule for a moment, compared it to his, and then handed Ed back the schedule.

Envy then suddenly had a grin of joy appear on his face, Ed immediately took notice, and asked, "Envy, what are you smiling about?" Ed asked curiously.

"Haha, well you see, we have almost all of the same classes together!" Envy stated while laughing a bit.

Ed sat in his seat, surprised. He didn't know how to respond, so he just said, "That's cool." blankly.

"You bet it is!" Envy said even more excited than ever.

"This is going to be one weird school year." Thought Ed to himself, turning his head away from Envy, trying to recollect his previous thoughts before Envy sat next to him.

Well, that was chapter 4. Probably my longest chapter at this moment, but that's besides the point. I want to say that I'm sorry for not posting chapters regularly, but I will try to have new chapters posted ASAP, but I can't give a exact day of the week, though, instead I can try to post each chapter when I feel like I've given all I've got.

So, in the next chapter, I'll feature a quick flashback extra on how Envy got Ed's number in this chapter, from Envy's POV , of course. So, I hope you people are enjoying the story so far, and if I should use the Third Person POV more, just tell me, and I might use it more. Who knows?

So, I'll see you readers in the next chapter, thanks for reading this story so far, and I hope to have you guys on for the full ride.

But seriously, thank you, and I promise, more chapter updates to come! I hope you look forward to them! Until next time, I'll see you readers later!


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day: Part 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own any rights to FMA. So, I've decided to put in an extra scene that will explain how Envy got Ed's number after the main chapter, I just thought that I'd mention that, so, onto Chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5: The First Day (Envy's POV)

-Homeroom: 7:53 AM-

I stare at the Chibi, wondering what's going through his mind. "Did something happen?" I think to myself. I can't help but feel the need to ask him.

"Hey, Chibi." I say.

"What?" He responds, looking back at me, twitching a bit.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"It's nothing, there's just been some complications recently." He says, putting on a reassuring smile.

"Come on, you can tell me anything." I say, trying to get the truth.

"It's nothing, really." He says, turning his head away from me.

-8:05 AM: First class: Cooking Class with Gluttony Williams-

My first class is non other than cooking class with my cousin, Gluttony. I swear, he has a fetish for food, I bet you about two hundred dollars he does! I mean, he's like a human garbage disposal! He'll eat anything! So, I take a seat next to Ed, and think, "I wonder how I can get the Chibi to love me...I really do want to get to know him. Perhaps I should try to be his friend before trying to ask him out...yeah, that works." Gluttony stands up from a desk in the back and says, "Hello, Class, my name is Mr. Williams, and I will be your cooking teacher for the year, we will cover..." He started naming the courses, but I zone out.

-8:59 AM: Second Class: Math Class with Roy Mustang

Ed and I arrive to the math room, he took a seat, and I sat to his left, then, as I look at the front desk, I see a man in a suit, with black hair and dark blue eyes. He stands from his desk and says, "Alright class, I'm going to say these rules once, and only once, if you are late to my class, there's no warnings, you get an automatic after school detention. No back sassing me or my judgements! And..."

"Excuse me, when are we actually gonna be doing something?" I ask, bored with him acting like a Drill Sergeant.

"Mr...let me see...what's your name?" He asks.

"Youngblood, I'm Envy Youngblood." I say, bored.

"Ah, the new kid. Well, let me say this to you, just because you're new doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, and I don't care if you're related to Greed Youngblood, I'll treat you all exactly the same!" He says, still sounding like a Drill Sergeant.

"What do I care?" I say, then, the bastard's face turn into a shade of purple, contorting into a very angry expression.

"Mr. Youngblood, In the hall, NOW!" Mustang yells angrily at me.

"Make me." I say, putting a smile on my face.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOUNGBLOOD! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE, NOW!" He yells at the top of his lungs.

"Envy, aren't you pushing him a bit too far?" Ed whispers to me.

"Come on, it's pretty fun." I whisper back.

"Youngblood! Get moving! Now!" Mustang yells at me, walking towards my desk.

"Fine, fine." I say, just to get him off my back.

-9:06 AM: Outside of Principal Bradley's office-

As I walk into the waiting room, I take a seat and wait for the door to open.

"Perhaps the Chibi was right...maybe I did go a bit far...hell, I have a headache." I think to myself.

Then, suddenly, the principal's office door open, with a old man who has a tan, black hair, an eyepatch on one eye, and keeps the uncovered eye closed.

"Envy, I see something happened again..." The man says, motioning for me to come in. "Okay, why don't you come on in?"

"Um...okay..." I say, walking in the office, taking a seat in front of his desk, which has a folded piece of paper that says "Principal Bradley".

"You see, Envy, things work here differently than how they did at SnowStar High." He says, with a concerned tone of voice. "And since you're new here, I'm not going to expel or suspend you, what I'm going to do is give you two more chances. That means no more getting kicked out of class and going to here. Understand?"

"I understand, but..." I say, looking him in the eye.

"Good. Now, you can spend the rest of the period outside of my office, Mustang might not be in the best mood to see you at the moment..." He says, walking me out of his office.

"I'm just a bit curious, but, is he ever happy?" I ask.

"In class, he does like to be tough, why? That's beyond me. When we're at meetings, though, he does show concern for his students. I should also mention that he loves another teacher, but hasn't told her. I won't say who it is." He says, with a jolly tone in his voice. "Now, why don't take a seat out here? I have some work that needs to be done."

"Okay." I say, while he goes back to his office, and closes the door, and then I take a seat, close my eyes, and rest for the rest of the period.

* * *

Well, that was the main chapter, now, time for the bonus I mentioned!

* * *

Bonus chapter: Envy, The Expert Number Hunter (with some help from Alex Baker)

"Alright, the Baker household." I say under my breath. The Bakers live about an hour a way from the mall, and I had to walk and run there. Anyway, I ring the door bell, wait a few seconds, and then the door opened. Alex's mother is at the door and says, "Oh, Envy, it's you. I'll go get Alex and Christine." She says politely.

"Wait, I'd like to only see Alex right now." I say. "I need his help with something."

"Okay. Come in, take a seat while I get him." She says, walking upstairs to Alex's bedroom.

-30 seconds later-

"Hey, Envy." Alex says.

"Hi, Alex. Hey, I need some help finding someone's number." I say.

"Well, give a name, and description of the person." He says.

"He has blonde hair, golden eyes, he's pretty short, and he said his name is Ed." I say.

"Hm...I know who that is! Follow me!" He says, walking to his room, and I follow him.

-Inside Alex's Room-

Alex goes to his computer, I take a seat on his bed, and he says, "The person you described is Edward Elric." He says, researching the number online. "He has a younger brother named Al, and his father's the lawyer, Hohenheim Elric. His mother...oh! I found the number! Do you want me to write it down?" He asks.

"Yeah. By the way, how do you know all that?" I ask.

"You know me, Envy, I'm just a good researcher...besides, he goes to the same school as me, so I've seen him around, and his brother is pretty good friends with Christine. Oh! And I heard you're going to Central High School this year." He says, handing me the paper with the number.

"Yeah, I am. Now, um...can someone please drive me home?" I ask.

"I'll see if my mother can bring you home, okay?" He says.

"Okay" I respond.

* * *

Well, that was the bonus chapter! I hope you people like it! It was fun to write, well, this story in general is fun to write! Anyway,

-Next Time on You and I: Envy's on thick ice with Mustang, Ed doesn't know how feel about Envy, annoyed, or amused. How will things on the rest of the day turn out? Find out next time, on You and I!- Oh! And if you want me to write more bonus chapters in the future, feel free to request it, I'm an open person. So, until next time, I hope you guys have a nice day.


End file.
